My Old Friend
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: KakashixAnko Kakashi muses over his past but that draws him to one of his closest friends, Anko. I believe you can say...love? One shot Please Read!


AN: Okay nice one-shot, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi's POV

Today was one of those rare days that Tsunade was letting me off early. Nevertheless, there was nothing to do and my boredom was slowly taking over. Yes, yes, of course I had Icha Icha, but for some odd, unknown reason, I had no desire to read it…Strange? Trust me, I know.

Glancing around my room, I noticed my old team's picture. Oh Yondaime, if only you could see your son now. Sighing I retrieved my precious possession and sat down on my bed, chuckling at the old times we had spent with each other. I had been so fortunate to have been placed on such a good team. They had been the family I never had, my brother Obito, my sister Rin, and my father, Minato. Memories flew fast through my head as I melted into my thoughts, what would it have been like if I were placed on a totally different team? What if I didn't even have a team? That's when my mind drew to that wild woman, Anko Mitarashi.

What a bizarre woman, but yet…sexy. Shaking my head to get rid of the dirty thoughts, I closed my eye(s) and ruminated over the past. I could perfectly see my old team, pretty little Rin with her soft, sweet laughter, loud mouth Obito and his numbskull antics, and my sensei, Minato, the man who was like a father to me. I remembered the fun times we had the missions we faced and the affection we had given one another. However, when the team had fallen apart with my sensei and best friend's deaths and Rin's disappearance, there was only one person who was truly there for me.

Many years ago……..

_It was four days after my sensei's sacrifice for Konohagakure, when I had the idea to end my life. Why? Everything I loved was gone and I was now alone in this punishing world. I was standing on the cliff that over looked the town, getting ready to make one last mission to succeed, when the sound of crying came to my ears. Walking towards the pain filled sobs, I noticed a sense of anguish and dread wash over me, the same pain I was feeling. That was when I first saw her. Her purple hair was matted and pointing in all possible directions, her bright eyes, which had previously held a spark, were beginning to become dull and lifeless and her clothes were covered with dirt and blood. The girl looked wretched and when I asked what was wrong, she had laughed and said, fuck off baka!_

"_Well that is rude. Girls shouldn't have such a vulgar grammar, especially pretty girls like you."_

_Shaking her head she sent me a stern look, "Who the hell are you?! What the hell do you want?! It's a fight right? Is that what you want?!" long snakes grew from her arms, yes, __**snakes**__, "cause I'm not in the mood for your shit!"_

_I sighed, what a pain, "Look, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I just want to help."_

"_Yeah, well, I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!" she quickly began to walk away._

_I hurriedly followed, "You really are something. You look hungry."_

_She stopped in her tracks, a stubborn look on her face, "Why would I go with you? And no, I won't take your crummy pity!" Stomping away she yelled over her shoulder, "Yosh! Well, goodb-!" A growl escaped from her stomach._

"_Sounds to me like you could use some help."_

"_Fine, but we are doing to get some dango!"_

"_That's fine by me."_

_……………._

Arriving at the small dango shop, I learned, through mouthfuls of course, her name was Anko Mitarashi. She was a funny girl, loud, but still quiet entertaining. I found myself being drawn to her. She gave me hope, that I wasn't alone anymore.

Years went by and on many occasions, we would find ourselves meeting at her favorite shop. Throughout time we became closer friends and I loved every second I had spent with that goofball. She was my best friend and had understood how I felt to be completely abandoned, to lose the ones you loved. We were the sane in many ways, she was better than any Icha Icha I've read, not in the perverted manner mind you. However, nowadays, we rarely saw one another with our various missions, my team and her Chunin exams. Oh well, I still had my memories and with that, I fell to a soundless sleep.

A yawn escaped my lips as a knock sounded from my door. Getting up, I stretched and groggily walked over. Opening it, I was surprised as someone pushed past me and into my home, "Oi, Kakashi! That wasn't very nice of you to leave a woman waiting!"

I smiled and scratched the back of my head, "Anko, Anko, for all I knew you could've been a man and I could be having hot sex with a woman right now if you hadn't barged in."

She rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge, "Oh please. I know you. It's very, and I mean **very,** rare for you to have a visitor."

"Yeah, you're right. So what is this pleasure of seeing you at this time," I glanced at the clock; 12:15 AM it read, "Of night?"

She sat on my bed, throwing her trench coat over a nearby chair. She laid back and sighed, "Just missed you is all."

"Awwww. How sweet you are." I sat on the chair the coat occupied and retrieved an Icha Icha novel from my pocket. As I began to turn to a page, a kunai shot from Anko's direction into my precious book, impaling it into the wall.

I glared at her (I had five other copies of the same book) as she smiled, "You are not gonna read that disgusting book while I'm here, mister!" She laid back down, hands behind her head as she mumbled, "Do you want to get me some dango?"

"No, but why are you here, not that I'm _thrilled_, but why?"

She ignored me as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Anko," I got up and walked over towards her, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She gave me a look as she patted the bed beside her. I sat down and persistently stared at my bright eyed comrade, "Anko. Tell me."

She refused to look me in the eye as she asked, "Do you think I'm a demon?"

I froze, "Absolutely not! What is this all about?"

She turned to her side away from me, "I overheard people saying that I'm the spawn of Orochimaru and am likely to betray the village if no one keeps an eye on me." Tears began to leak out as she laid her hand on top of her curse mark on her neck, "I'm the evil snake, lady."

I gazed at her for a moment before taking her hand off of her neck and holding it gently while gazing at the black mark of the devil, "They're all idiots. You know that. You're way stronger than this; don't let that get to you."

A sob ran through her body, "I can't help it! It's because of him I'm like this! Because of him that all of Konaha despises and fears me! I want to slice him to bits and then burn them! No I want to annihilate him!"

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her into my chest, "That's the spirit! Forget about them. Just remember that I'm here for you, forever."

She turned over facing me as she sniffed, "Forever?"

For the first time in years, I laid eyes on the crying girl I had met many years ago, crying and alone. But now, she held that same spark in her eyes that I have grown to love, "Forever."

She smiled as she leaned in closer, whispering softly, "You know what Kakashi?"

I leaned in as well, "Hmmm?"

She tugged at my mask, pulling it down and inched her lips millimeters from mine, "you look sexy without you mask." She then pressed her lips against mine.

Oh, yes, I knew I would love this woman from the first time I spoke to her so many years ago. Anko Mitarashi, you are the reason why I am alive. I love you, forever.

AN: Yay KakashiXAnko! Please Review!!


End file.
